happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Full of Flippers
'''Full of Flippers '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Maya is seen inside her hut, cleaning it as usual. She looks out of it, noticing a nearby Anki walking around with a shovel. He steps on something sharp, thinking that he’s found something valuable. He starts digging out a huge pile of sand, until the shovel suddenly breaks. Maya walks up to him and asks if she can help. He says yes, and she starts digging up all the sand with the flippers, digging up a few rocks in the process, as well as a huge vase. Anki thanks her for the help, and starts walking off, accidentally tripping on one of the rocks, dropping the vase right on Maya, covering her forehead. Anki’s face becomes badly scratched up from sliding on the rough sand, and runs off screaming. Maya starts running in circles trying to get the vase off of her. Clam is seen burying his lower half in the sand, until his head is suddenly kicked off by Maya who’s still trying to get the vase off. Clam’s head bounces off an umbrella, which is flinged into a tanning Jacky, slicing her horizontally in half. The head only lands on the vase that’s stuck on Maya, pushing it even further down to the point that Maya can’t see. She blindly wanders out of the beach, searching for someone to help her out. Maya mindlessly walks into a hospital, where Nurse and Cast notice her, and her problem. She’s taken into a room, still confused what is happening to her. Nurse walks in, and starts pulling on the vase, trying to get it off Maya’s head, only to lose grip of it and slip onto Cast and his wheelchair. Both of them roll out the room and through a window, Cast falling through the roof of an ambulance, crushing an injured resting Squabbles. Nurse falls on the road, in front of the ambulance, being ran over by it. Maya, hearing what she’s caused, starts to become desperate and picks up a nearby scalpel, stabbing a part of the vase, where she can now see. Later, Maya comes across a scared Buzz trying to navigate around some plains. She asks him if he can use his chainsaw to cut open the vase, with him agreeing to do so. He wields his chainsaw and starts slicing it into the vase, creating a huge amount of sparks. Unfortunately, some of the sparks get on the grass, setting it and Buzz on fire. Buzz drops on the flaming grass and rolls in a desperate attempt to get the fire off of him, until he ends up rolling off a cliff, flying into a tree, breaks all of his bones in his body. The chainsaw bar lands on the ground, slicing it in a straight line. Heading towards a tree Aisya is resting on. The chainsaw slides up the tree, cutting in vertically in half. Aisya wakes up and quickly tries to get off, failing to do so, with the tree half tipping and crushing her. Maya starts to become crazy for having the vase stuck on her for so long, and runs off to look for something that can break it. Maya goes back into the town, and searches all around her for anything that’ll be able to shatter the vase. She sees Handy somehow constructing a building, and pulls the hammer out of his tool belt after a few attempts, because of her flippers. She cracks the vase, finally breaking it into pieces, unfortunately impaling much of Maya’s face, dying of blood loss. Meanwhile, Anki is seen with a bandaged face inside a hospital room waking up, noticing a sleeping Cast with Squabbles’ crushed remains stuck on his back next to him. He starts screaming until he suddenly passes out. Deaths *Clam’s head is kicked off by Maya. *Jacky is sliced horizontally in half by an umbrella. *Nurse is ran over by an ambulance. *Squabbles is crushed by Cast. *Buzz breaks his bones and dies of blood loss. *Aisya is crushed by a tree. *Maya dies of blood loss after being impaled by vase shards. Trivia *Mole is the driver of the ambulance, which means he's the one that killed Nurse. Category:Justinsz's Episodes Category:Season 103 episodes Category:Fan Episodes